


Важные вопросы

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Король Ночи мёртв. Да здравствует Королева.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Важные вопросы

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2019, команда UST, бета Gellaan
> 
> Постканон-AU к финалу 6 серии 8 сезона

Бран не находит дракона. А если находит, то молчит и хранит тайну. Но это до поры до времени никому не важно — улетел, и хорошо.

Зато Джона находят люди, готовые идти за ним. Джон, король без королевства, хранит верность своей мёртвой королеве, пусть и сам убил её. Он не врал, говоря ей последние слова. Она его королева, а сам он, конечно, вовсе не король. Джон возвращается домой или он приходит в свою тюрьму — это всё не важно. Он приходит к Стене и его ждут люди.

Люди опять находят в нём что-то, что сам он почти утерял в себе, они готовы идти за ним, и не нужно даже слов: он читает в их глазах, в их вере и собранности в дальнюю дорогу — они его выбирают. Как до того выбирали многие — и он делал что должно, и не важно, был он при том бастардом, предводителем, козырным претендентом на трон или кем-то ещё. Но теперь это последний его рубеж. Пусть он так думал и раньше. Его выбирают, и он продолжит делать, что должно, иначе какой ещё смысл жить? Другой смысл он убил собственноручно ради мира. И вот это снова — жить, делать, вести — оказывается важно.

Больше никаких битв, кроме самой главной. Просто жизнь, Джон Сноу. Так он объясняет себе. Он ведёт тех, кого когда-то прозвали одичалыми, за Стену. Теперь это его люди и его владения от Стены и до бескрайней зимы. Это его новый Дозор.

Устраиваясь на привалах, перед сном он долго смотрит на снег. Белые хлопья летят в лицо, нежно касаются привычных к холоду щёк. Белые-белые, на грани сна они обращаются его королевой, чьи чистые помыслы о мире света и мёда обратили Гавань, полную жизни, в место бойни, превратили в прах и пепел, в молчание мёртвых и стоны редких выживших.

Перед внутренним взором его королева розовощёка и нага. Взгляд её блестит озорством, и она улыбается ему краешком губ. Садится к нему на колени, целует жарко. Белые волосы её заплетены в косы, но во сне Джону нет нужды задумываться, о скольких побеждённых мёртвых врагах это говорит. Он жив, и она жива, вот что важно. Он не думает, и он кутает её сладкое горячее тело — южное, такое миниатюрное и сильное — в меха диких северных зверей. На ощупь прослеживает изгиб шеи и округлости плеч, чувствует мягкость выбившихся из сложной причёски локонов и как Дэнни улыбается ему сквозь поцелуи, осязает гладкость её кожи, которой больше никогда не коснётся в реальности.

«Больше никогда в жизни». 

«Это было неправильно, это было необходимо». 

Вот что говорит себе Джон, когда становится особенно невыносимо. Наверное, странствие отвлекает и когда-нибудь, однажды, взаправду отвлечёт от прошлого. Наверное, он ещё найдёт себе жену и продлит род, даже если не будет любить. Его чувства будто заледенели со смертью Дэнни. Важно ли это? Важны люди и дело. И мёртвая королева.

Ему говорили, у него большое сердце, но сам он в этом больше не уверен. В сердце его тоскливо завывают волки, навсегда потерявшие луну за тёмным небом.

Они продвигаются всё дальше. Снежная буря, словно в унисон с его чувствами, воет как-то совсем нехорошо. Странно и зловеще. Напряжение висит в морозном воздухе. Но сестрёнка Арья убила Короля Ночи. Так почему же? Разве не всё закончилось? Ведь всё заканчивается — просто некоторые сказки заканчиваются плохо.

...Ответ Джон Сноу получает ещё через две недели странствий. 

И ещё один ответ, о котором не знал или умолчал Бран, Джон тоже получает. На вопрос, куда же дракон отнёс свою мёртвую хозяйку и что с ними обоими стало? 

Это вопрос, на который он желал бы никогда не знать ответа, потому что над зимним лесом расправляет тёмные крылья дракон, и начинается новая глава истории. 

Король Ночи мёртв. Да здравствует Королева.

И Дэнни всё ещё его единственная королева, но вот пограничные земли и эти люди — его. Он не отступится ни на шаг, это правда. И не оступится тоже: ни ради неё, ни ради людей, если только ему выпадет хоть один шанс выжить сегодня.

Его королева была горячих кровей и жаждала справедливости. Несла возмездие огнём и мечом. Снежная Королева до ужаса холодна, но, кажется, разумна, а за правым её плечом стоит Джорах, но думать ещё и о нём — выше сил Джона. Он думает лишь о ней (и о людях). Смерть остудила её пыл или укрепила её решения? Имеет ли теперь значение месть? Или только она и имеет?.. Дэнни была бы в своём праве — что касается его самого, но не его людей. 

Падает снег, в голове у Джона странная безбашенная удаль и мыслей ничтожно мало, ведь отступать некуда, а ясного в ситуации ни на грош. В конце концов, отступать давно некуда, ведь зима правит его сердцем. 

Зима, но и не пустота. Защищать зимние пределы приехала южная-южная Дэнни, Дейнерис, Мать Драконов. В итоге он защищал эти и другие земли от неё, когда пелена тьмы накрыла её рассудок, жаждущий мира во всём мире, и её сердце, жаждущее власти. Где предел доверию и где предательство? Он защищал семью, людей своих и чужих, но не защитил её от безумия и тьмы, свою хрупкую, сильную, красивую Дэнни, которой верил, даже когда не стоило. Он верил в неё и теперь стоит перед новой Королевой Ночи.

Джон склоняет голову, но не встаёт на колени.

— Мы можем договориться, Королева? — спрашивает Джон открыто, беспокоится о людях — ему самому теперь терять нечего, его жизнь как будто бы снова пустяк по сравнению с судьбами мира. 

— Давай попробуем снова, Дэнни, — вдруг малодушно тихо умоляет тот же Джон. И в этот момент думает о себе, о ней, познавшей его любовь и его же предательство, — но не о людях, что стоят за ним и будут биться до последнего вздоха.

У Джона слишком большое сердце, это правда. Оно вмещает больше, чем стоило бы. 

И всё-таки почему она застыла напротив, распахнув рубиновые глаза с оледевшими ресницами, на которых так печально и красиво искрит снег? Дэнни красива. Дэнни по-прежнему прекрасна, даже когда ужасает. Но, боги, зачем же она его слушает, а не убила? Или не превратила? 

Ей бы, наверное, понравился такой расклад? Джон-марионетка, Джон — безвольный слуга. Достойная ли кара на её вкус? Джон предпочёл бы смерть. Перед смертью же — бороться до последнего вздоха, защищая своих людей от той же участи. Он говорит:

— Мне нет прощения, но я люблю тебя, моя королева, — Джон целует ледяные пальцы её протянутой к нему руки.

Ни его люди, ни её нелюди не двигаются.

— Я выбираю тебя, Джон. Тебя единственного. Будешь представлять людей, когда я пожелаю говорить с кем-то из вашего рода. Так мы будем помнить, — и в его сознании её голос скрежещет мелодично, как можно найти гармонию в свисте ветра и меча, рассекающего лёд, в посмертном хрипе врага или в рыке на грани оргазма. — Я никогда не забуду о предательстве. О долге. О любви.

— Что ты хочешь? — прямо спрашивает Джон.

— Мир моему новому народу, — холодно усмехается Королева Ночи. Джон тщётно пытается отыскать лукавое озорство в приподнятых уголках рта, в ямочках на щеках — отыскать свою Дэнни, понять, что она не исчезла навеки, если уж её тело стоит пред ним, как живое.

— Дэнни? — Джон не заслужил ничего, даже смерти, и всё же он хочет узнать. 

— Я управляла людьми силой драконов. Благодаря тебе я прозрела, Джон. Смерть показала мне, кем мне предначертано управлять. Сила эта не для людей, хоть в их колыбели я вскормлена. Я более не Мать Драконов, я Дочь их. Я не наследница вашего людского трона — меня дожидался этот. 

— Ты не могла знать, — хрипло шепчет Джон, только чтобы не молчать. «Ты и сейчас не можешь такого знать. Ты всегда была твёрдо убеждена в своей правоте, каковым бы твоё убеждение ни было».

— В Винтерфелле мы вместе освободили моё место от Проклятого Короля. — Королева улыбается, и в её улыбке мелькает призрак его Дэнни.

Дэнни, ты с ума сошла — хочет сказать Джон, но благоразумно глотает слова. Его благоразумию дают силы стоящие за спиной люди, пока ещё живые. А Дэнни повторяет настойчиво, как будто это он, Джон, лишился рассудка и нужно ему объяснить всё четко и ясно.

— Моё место здесь. Место Брана — на троне людей. Ваши судьбы так долго вели нас туда, где нам предначертано быть. Быть и властвовать над вашим бытиём. А ты — между, Джон Большое Сердце. Всегда между, — голос Дэнни становится нежным, как лепестки цветов по весне, как сладчайшая ласка и худшая мука, как наказание за все грехи.

— Теперь я слышу всех своих подданных. И я пришла говорить. Знал бы ты, сколько созданий имело волю, но не голос! Сколько кричало и сколько умирало молча и в забвении. О скольких удивительных созданиях люди даже не слышали. Это изменится, поверь мне, Джон. 

— Я всегда буду говорить с тобой, моя королева. — Быть может, не соглашаться, но слушать он её будет всем сердцем — ради неё и себя, если даже «их» вместе больше не существует — существовало ли хоть когда-то? Когда они вместе взлетали на драконах и она счастливо смеялась? Он будет слушать её всем рассудком — ради стоящих за ним людей. Он будет отвечать за людей, за своих и чужих, может, за всех. Он, Джон, которому опять не повезло — Джон Сноу ли, Джон Таргариен. В конце концов, имеет значение лишь то, как назвала его теперь Дэнни: Джон Большое Сердце.


End file.
